


Я назову тебя богом и принесу дары к твоим ногам

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cock Warming, Cuckolding, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: "— Я бы хотел вознести тебе хвалу, Белый Волк. Всему тебе всем собой. Позволь мне это."Третья часть истории гладиаторов.Таймлайн: до приезда Т'Чаллы на коронацию





	Я назову тебя богом и принесу дары к твоим ногам

**Author's Note:**

> Автор артов - Oriental_Lady. Арт: https://78.media.tumblr.com/b49f617c4eeb7baec2a46b5befee9c32/tumblr_pbo8ceuf4Q1rw9yv1o1_1280.jpg

 

За толстыми стенами королевского дворца продолжался праздник. Чествовали победителей, хвалили побеждённых — каждый из бойцов был достоин восхищения, и благодарная публика с лихвой его давала. Обиженным не ушёл бы никто, и Т'Чалла снова и снова радовался тому, какими людьми управлял. Его страна, его народ — главное богатство, а то, что хранилось под слоями камня, глины и грунта, было лишь довеском.  
М'Баку прикрыл балконные двери, от чего звуки стали совсем глухими, налил вина и протянул кубок. Т'Чалла принял его с благодарностью и невесомым поцелуем. Всего пара глотков до встречи, только унять разгоравшийся в душе и между бёдер жар. М'Баку первым услышал тяжёлую поступь, кивнул на стрельчатые двери, и Т'Чалла с волнением обернулся к ним. Спустя пару мгновений створки распахнулись, и между ними замер Белый Волк.  
Высокий, широкоплечий, внимательный — и в золотом венце победителя, со всё ещё блестевшей после боя кожей, в одежде для боя — он был восхитителен. Т'Чалла не стеснялся чувства, что охватывало его при виде Волка. Накия его разделяла. М'Баку... М'Баку соглашался и, казалось, не ревновал. Вот и сейчас, напоследок мягко пожав руку короля и полупоклонившись в знак высочайшего уважения Волку, он вышел, оставив их наедине.  
— Вина?  
По чуть изменившемуся лицу ничего было не понятно, а чёткого ответа Волк не дал. Т'Чалла никогда не видел его с вином или трубкой, не замечал тяги к таким развлечениям, но сегодня всё было немного иначе. Налив вина в такой же богато украшенный, как собственный, кубок, протянул его Волку.  
— Это за твою победу.  
Золочёные края соприкоснулись, издав краткий мелодичный звон, а потом Волк, чуть принюхавшись перед глотком, выпил половину.  
— Очень... — он звучал удивлённо, — вкусно.  
— Я рад этому, — искренне сказал Т'Чалла, по праву гордившийся своими виноградниками и запасами чудесного красного, сладкого и терпкого, как мёд и любовь.  
Он продолжал понемногу отпивать, с восторгом наблюдая за Волком. Этот мужчина не мог не привлечь внимания, и Т'Чалла готов был его давать бесконечно. Полуобнажённый, лишь в кожаной юбке и сандалиях, с закованной в кольчугу рукой, державшейся на кожаной перевязи, крестом сходившейся на груди и спине, с длинными тёмными волосами и белоснежной, не поддававшейся жаркому солнцу Ваканды кожей, с ледяными серо-синими глазами — он был прекрасен.  
В горле пересохло, и Т'Чалла долил вина себе и Волку, на что тот кратко кивнул, благодаря, и выпил, теперь уже медленно и смакуя. Бледное лицо чуть окрасилось румянцем, глаза влажно заблестели в свете множества факелов, что освещали вечером зал. От него прошла лёгкая волна тепла, и Т'Чалла, поддаваясь ей, сделал шаг навстречу.  
Они были одного роста, почти одной массы, сильные и гибкие в бою. Т'Чалла смотрел ему прямо в глаза, которые то и дело скрывались под плотной завесой густых ресниц, и чувствовал, что загорается. Чуть смущённый таким вниманием, Волк допил вино и вопросительно посмотрел на короля, но тот лишь забрал кубок. Т'Чалла сел на длинную оттоманку с резной спинкой и мягкой подушкой цветов рода Накии. Жестом пригласил Волка присесть рядом, но тот колебался — сидеть возле короля позволялось только его семье. Т'Чалла ждал, Волк же дышал всё чаще, опустив глаза в пол, но изредка бросая взгляд на упрямо смотревшего на него короля. Наконец, он решился и сел рядом, а Т'Чалла чувствовал, что тепло, окружавшее его, превратилось в пожар. Румянец стал ярче, прокатился волной до шеи и груди, взгляд, обычно тяжёлый и пронизывающий, немного замутился.  
Т'Чалла чуть придвинулся к Волку, на что тот вскинулся и напряжённо вгляделся в лицо короля. Губы у него оказались чуть приоткрыты, и Т'Чалла в один миг вспыхнул желанием их коснуться. Но удержал себя на месте — ещё не всё было сказано.  
— Ты был великолепен сегодня, — похвалил он, а уголки губ у Волка чуть дёрнулись в подобии улыбки. Пусть король не уставал хвалить своего лучшего бойца, но каждый такой раз Волк принимал со сдержанным достоинством, низко кланялся и уходил в свою хижину, хотя ему полагались собственные покои на территории королевского дворца. — И всегда великолепен.  
Т'Чалла положил ладонь правой руки поверх ладони Волка, а тот, хоть и посмотрел с удивлением, но убирать свою не стал. Это обрадовало. Т'Чалла легко коснулся пальцами его подбородка, заставил посмотреть на себя и признался:  
— Я бы хотел вознести тебе хвалу, Белый Волк. Всему тебе всем собой. Позволь мне это.  
Волк долго молчал, а Т'Чалла заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как острый кончик языка чуть увлажняет высушенные внутренним жаром губы. Волк уже пылал, но пользоваться этим было ниже королевского достоинства. Т'Чалла хотел ответа.  
— Как? — хрипло вытолкнул из себя Волк. Слова давались с большим трудом, да и вакандский был не из лёгких для изучения.  
Т'Чалла переплёл свои пальцы с его закованными в кольчугу.  
— Всю ночь. Всем телом. Руками и губами. Глазами. Позволь мне...  
Волк с тихим стоном медленно повёл головой, и Т'Чалла наклонился к его рту, ловя губами горячий выдох. Он лишь мягко прикоснулся губами, как Волк закрыл глаза и снова издал короткий, выбивающий опоры самообладания стон.  
Т'Чалла призвал на помощь все силы. Он чувствовал, как дрожали пальцы, которыми гладил шершавый от рыжеватой щетины подбородок, чувствовал ими ответную дрожь. Т'Чалла углублял поцелуй, наслаждаясь сладостью винного вкуса на ярких губах, на пробу пару раз толкнулся языком вглубь, и Волк ответил. Он не сражался, не доказывал превосходство — принимал с таким желанием, что раздувал в груди невероятной силы пожар.  
Длинные царские одежды стали мешать. Они душили, не давали пространства и воздуха, не давали почувствовать тепло Волка всем телом. Едва не сорвавшись, Т'Чалла медленно поднялся, встал у оттоманки, сгорая под внимательным взглядом, и расстегнул верхнее платье. Волк следил за его пальцами, а Т'Чалла — за ним. Крылья носа чуть раздувались, когда поддавалась очередная застёжка, в глазах вспыхивал огонь на каждую частичку обнажавшегося тела. Т'Чалла ощутил ответное восхищение, не меньшее, чем своё и это сильнее подстегнуло его желание обладать — и давать так много, как готовы вынести их тела.  
Мягкие сандалии оказались в дальнем углу, нижняя рубашка свисала с изголовья оттоманки. Т'Чалла стоял напротив Волка, диким взглядом исследовавшего его тело, и видел во взгляде ответное желание той же силы. Но между тем, Волк всё ещё закрывался от него, пусть даже кожаная юбка не скрывала возбуждения.  
Волк коснулся его живота левой рукой, охладив пылающую кожу металлом кольчуги, и Т'Чалла дёрнулся от прикосновения, настолько жаляще приятным оно было. Потянувшись в ответ, он расстегнул ремни перевязи на груди, а потом, не чувствуя отказа, снял их, расцепил крепления на плече. Кольчуга, позвякивая, медленно скатилась с руки, обнажив ужасные шрамы.  
Красные и пылающие, белые затянувшиеся, бугристые, неровные — они казались бы уродливыми и отталкивали, но только не Т'Чаллу. Опустившись на колени между ног Волка, он потянулся к истерзанной руке, прослеживая губами каждую выпуклость. Он благодарил богов за тот день, когда М'Баку обнаружил на границе страны погибавшего от ран и жажды Белого Волка, ставшего истинным украшением Ваканды и кумиром для её жителей. Т'Чалла целовал и ласкал языком зарубцевавшиеся шрамы, узоры ран, похожие на броню, что защищала бы едва затянувшуюся кожу. Волк опёрся на правую руку, чуть откинулся назад, длинные волосы упали на спину, открыв беззащитную шею. Т'Чалла чувствовал её вкус, даже не касаясь, и продолжал ласкать руку от плеча до пальцев. Приподнял, бережно обхватив ладонями, и медленно, смакуя, облизал каждый палец, взял в рот и легко пососал, оставляя кожу блестевшей от слюны.  
Длинные кожаные клинья юбки неровно лежали на чуть дрожавших бёдрах Волка, и в ответ на очередное касание Т'Чаллы, тот дёрнулся, открывая взгляду крепкий и уже влажный на головке член. Осторожно освободив покалеченную руку, Т'Чалла склонился над его пахом, нежно подул на него, заставив потянуться к себе, провёл носом по морщинке подобравшейся мошонки, а потом сел на пятки и посмотрел вверх — на растревоженное желанием лицо Волка, в очередной раз поразившись его красоте.  
Волк смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век с дрожавшими ресницами, скулы алели, а искусанный покрасневший рот приоткрылся, позволяя языку скользить по губам, смягчая их. Каждая мышца сильного тренированного тела играла под белой кожей, отзываясь на откровенные ласки. Член между раздвинутых мускулистых бёдер торчал кверху, чуть кривясь в середине, и Т'Чалла, подавив разрывающий душу рык восхищения, снова склонился над ним.  
Ещё никогда и ни с кем, кроме мужа, он не позволял себе такого, но Волку хотелось поклоняться, как божеству. Т'Чалла удерживал дрожавшие бёдра ладонями, облегал крепкий ствол языком и вжатыми щеками, впуская глубже. Волк сдавался под его хваткой и ласками, едва заметно подавался вверх, пытаясь оказаться в горле, и Т'Чалла со всем старанием позволял это, справляясь с собственным срывавшимся дыханием.  
Волк первым прекратил их рваные толчки навстречу друг другу. Каким бы удивлённым этим не выглядел Т'Чалла, но принял услужливо протянутые руки и поднялся, оказавшись стоявшим между ног Волка. Тот потянулся к завязкам на его поясе, потянул за плотный золотой шнурок, и штаны обвисли под выступающими крыльями костей. Стоявший член выделялся под шелковистой тканью с предельной откровенностью. Волк, удерживая Т'Чаллу за поясницу, склонился над его пахом и медленно провёл мокрыми губами по натянувшейся ткани. Т'Чалла запустил пальцы в волосы Волка, осторожно освободил от венца и расправил. Плотные и гладкие, они ласкали ладонь, и Т'Чалла потянул за них, с растущей жаждой слыша одобрительный стон, вмялся кончиками пальцев в кожу головы, едва массируя. Волк дышал загнанно и часто, подаваясь под касания, едва не урчал, посылая по члену вибрации, и сам тянулся за нехитрой лаской. Т'Чалла давал её, сколько мог. Он перебирал волосы, потягивал или гладил, мягко массировал макушку и затылок, пока Волк не откинул голову назад с долгим счастливым стоном. Грудь его, широкая и сильная, вздымалась навстречу телу Т'Чаллы, выдохи были долгими и тягучими, а плоть под руками короля — податливой и нежной.  
Восхищение переплавлялось в возбуждение и обратно, и Т'Чалла не смог не сказать:  
— Клянусь Баст, ты прекрасен.  
Вместо ответа Волк, оценивший признание, откинулся на оттоманке, уже сам рассматривая стоявшего перед ним короля, полуобнажённого и бесстыдного в своём восхищении. Он смотрел, не пропуская ни единого местечка, ласкал взглядом каждый открытый участок кожи, и часто дышал, сдерживая внутренний порыв. Т'Чалла млел под его взглядом, понимая, что возбуждение, владевшее им прежде, было ничтожным перед тем, что пришло сейчас. Волк ласкал его одними лишь обещаниями во взгляде, и Т'Чалла знал, что в это мгновение из жреца он превратился в божество для Волка.  
Они вмиг поменялись ролями. Теперь уже Волк гладкими скольжениями ладоней по влажной и горячей тёмной коже возносил ему хвалу. Он касался мягко, но ощутимо, будто желал почувствовать руками плоть Т'Чаллы, сколько мог взять. Плечи, кисти, пальцы — и снова вверх, до ключиц, до надплечий, которые с нежной настойчивостью сжал, заставляя Т'Чаллу чуть переступить, чтобы справиться с неожиданной слабостью в ногах. Волк задержал ладони на выступающих грудных мышцах и легко надавил, заставив Т'Чаллу удивлённо ахнуть. Он не мог и подумать, что это касание может быть настолько чувственным и посылать по крови потоки обжигающих искр. Волк, уловив его изумление, большими пальцами подразнил соски, заставив плотно сжаться, и теперь каждое прикосновение к ним било сразу в пах. Т'Чалла распахнул глаза, дышал через рот, глядя на то, как Волк продолжает касаться его груди, чуть сжимая и надавливая на плоть, заставляя её поочерёдно сжиматься и расслабляться.  
Т'Чалла чуть подавался бёдрами вперёд и вверх в ответ на каждое движение вокруг грудных мышц и сосков. Живот напрягался, ярко очерчивая пресс, а Волк, не убрав рук, прижался к нему ртом и обвёл каждый кубик языком, замедляя возле сбегавшей под завязки штанов дорожки плотных волос и широко вылизывая под грудью, задевая кончиком языка соски. Т'Чалла чуть покачивался, ноги снова отказывались ему подчиняться, а Волк всё продолжал ласкать, доводя до полного помешательства.  
— Стой, — выдохнул Т'Чалла, диким взглядом глядя за спину Волка, потому что посмотреть на лицо, полное томительного восхищения и требований продолжить, уже не мог. — Стой.  
Волк лёгким толчком под колено сбил его с ног и тут же подхватил с нечеловеческой лёгкостью. Он поднялся с Т'Чаллой на руках, всё продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, и Т'Чалла не мог вынести пылающий в них огонь. Обхватив Волка за плечи, он прижался ртом к его шее, чуть всосал мягкую кожу, облизал до линии щетины и жарко выдохнул в ухо, ощущая, как Волк вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Отпусти.  
Волк опустился на одно колено, подал руку, позволяя Т'Чалле встать со всем достоинством, а потом текуче поднялся, следуя за королём.  
Это была гостевая спальня, но мало уступавшая королевской. Разве что кровать в ней была чуть меньше — на двоих, а не троих, включая великана М'Баку, но Т'Чалле и Волку её было достаточно. Т'Чалла встал у изножья, жестом подзывая Волка, а потом легко толкнул в грудь, заставляя сесть на край. Волк опустился на указанное место, сел, расставив ноги так, чтобы сжимать колени Т'Чаллы между своими, и сразу обвил его поясницу, привлекая к себе, вжался ртом под пупком и горячо выдохнул. Лёгкая сладкая волна пробежала по телу Т'Чаллы от затылка до копчика, отдаваясь в стоявший член. Волк был немного слишком настойчив, будто пытаясь поменять их ролями, но Т'Чалла был против и не стеснялся это показать. Надавив Волку на плечи, опустил его на кровать и оказался сверху, мгновенно отвлекая жадным поцелуем. Волосы в руке казались текучим металлом, густым и гладким, и Т'Чалла продолжал целовать Волка одновременно с тем, как ласкал голову. Тот извивался, ёрзал, толкаясь бёдрами вверх и проезжаясь крепким чуть влажным членом по коже живота. Т'Чалла обхватил ствол рукой, сжал у основания, накрыл ладонью мошонку и приласкал её, заставив Волка коротко и жарко выдохнуть.  
Он был невероятен, подавался к королю с жадностью и равной страстью, отвечал на его прикосновения, а Т'Чалла жалел, что невозможно полностью обхватить и погладить везде, но желать этого меньше не мог. Он гладил, надавливал, прикасался губами к отзывчивому телу, возбуждённому не меньше, чем его, не мог налюбоваться великолепным мужчиной под собой. На Волка хотелось молиться. И Т'Чалла поклонялся с трепетом и жаждой.  
Они переместились выше по кровати, где по краям стояли специальные светильники. В глубоких чашах плавали свечи, нагревая ароматное масло. Запах был терпким и чуть горчившим, отдавал пачули и апельсиновым цветом. Т'Чалла навис над бесстыдно раскинувшим под ним ноги Волком, дотянулся до правой чаши и зачерпнул полную горсть обволакивавшего пальцы масла. Волк, почувствовав это движение, приподнял бедра, и Т'Чалла, замарывая яркие покрывала под ними, провёл между его ягодиц, смазывая и увлажняя их. Прикосновения горячих пальцев заставили Волка жадно застонать Т'Чалле в рот, а после Волк откинулся на подушки, разведя в стороны руки, и вцепился в узорчатую ткань, открываясь перед королём в первозданном бесстыдстве.  
Т'Чалла, чувствуя, как впитывается в их кожу масло, зачерпнул ещё и ещё, смазывая Волка и себя. Он отчётливо понимал, что его собственное терпение на пределе, не говоря уже о том, что тело Волка всё чаще прошивали явные всполохи удовольствия. Уже сам он насаживался на входящие в тело пальцы, подавался на них, изгибался, умоляя взять себя. Т'Чалла устроился на коленях,покрепче перехватил бедро Волка, задирая вверх, левой рукой придержал свой член у мягкого пульсировавшего отверстия. Волк наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, взгляд его был ярким и горящим, невероятно внимательным. Он требовал взять себя, подталкивал Т'Чаллу, но тот всё медлил. Он толкался головкой, не входя внутрь, обводил ей растянутые мышцы, дразня и оттягивая тот момент, когда сделает Волка своим на эту ночь. Волк же вздрагивал, едва головка входила в него наполовину, стонал, когда переставал чувствовать её, и говорил что-то на своём языке, который Т'Чалла не понимал. Но было и не нужно — сейчас они общались только на телами, и понимали друг друга отлично.  
Волк обхватил свой член, застонал от сухого касания, тоже черпнул масла и вылил его тягучей струёй себе на пах. Тёмные волоски тут же склеились, открывшаяся головка заблестела, а по стволу побежали густые капли. Волк снова сжал член кулаком, толкнулся в него, уходя от касания Т'Чаллы, а потом опустился, точно замирая над головкой. Снова и снова, будто ему хватало только ощущения чужого члена между ягодиц и сжатия кулака. Т'Чалла ловко переместился, перехватил его руку и с силой прижал к кровати, а следом и вторую — но со всей нежностью, боясь её повредить. Волк замер.  
— Обхвати меня бёдрами, — попросил Т'Чалла, и Волк тут же послушался. Сжал за поясницу, скрестил ноги на спине, а потом нырнул рукой вниз и удержал член Т'Чаллы, чтобы следом мягко опуститься на него.  
Т'Чалла едва дышал, пока чувствовал, как тягучая и горячая теснота облегала его на медленном скольжении внутрь, как тугие мышцы раздвигались под крупной головкой, чтобы тут же сомкнуться под ней, замыкая в себе. Т'Чалла не останавливался, пока полностью не погрузился в тело Волка, замер на мгновение, ощущая всем телом то, что делал Волк — сжимался вокруг него на выдохе и расслаблялся на вдохе, повторяя это десятки раз. Член пульсировал, вздрагивал в ответ на умелые фокусы, но самообладание бесследно испарилось. Прижав руки Волка к кровати, Т'Чалла мягко двинул бёдрами назад, выходя из него, но на середине толкнулся обратно.  
И этим задал темп. Не выходя до конца, он вбивался в жаркий тесный зад, вслепую тыкался губами то в подбородок, то в щеку Волка, облизывая её, полностью потерял себя в обладании желанным телом. Т'Чалла не слышал, как стонал сам, но чётко слышал каждый вдох и громкий стон Волка, отдававшегося с несоизмеримой жаждой. Они двигались друг к другу, сталкивались и слипались масляной кожей, Т'Чалла вбивался в щедро дарованное тело и молился, благодаря Баст и Ханумана за эту ночь.  
Дыхание оседало на коже Волка влажными следами, Т'Чалла впивался в его рот сухими губами, терзал языком и зубами, брал и брал, толкаясь всё сильнее и глубже, дрожа, будто загнанный, от чувственной тесноты и ответного жара. Он сгорал в теле Волка, хрипло рычал, вталкивая каменно-крепкий член в его зад, чувствовал головкой всё проще расходившиеся и послушные мышцы, смыкавшиеся вокруг него, и кричал на движении обратно.  
Время слепилось в запутанный ком, звуки исчезли, полностью заглушённые их вскриками и стонами, мягкими шлепками кожи о кожу, смешавшимся потом и всё ещё жарким маслом. Т'Чалла наслаждался обладанием, вжимая Волка в объятиях, не в силах оторваться от него, отпустить истерзанный рот. Если бы мог, он бы влился в Волка, слился с ним не только на эту ночь, но навсегда, настолько сильно желал сейчас.  
Т'Чалла всматривался в его лицо, ловя отблески удовольствия, с замиранием ожидая протяжный стон экстаза, и не был готов удерживать себя дальше. Он прижался лбом к груди Волка, вскрикнул от того, насколько болезненным, переполняющим было удовольствие, и сорвался в него, долгими толчками семени изливаясь внутри. Волк вжался членом в его живот, притянул к себе, и парой рывков бёдер навстречу кончил следом, а ещё крепкий член скользил между их телами, полностью вымазывая семенем, смешивавшимся с маслом. Т'Чалла едва дышал, едва был жив, пока убаюкивал Волка в своих руках, не был готов отпустить, расстаться с ним. Член опал, ещё сокращавшиеся мышцы причиняли больше неудобства, чем удовольствия, но Т'Чалла не мог расцепиться с Волком.  
Они лежали, обнявшись, вмявшись друг в друга до сведённых рук и ног, но не шевелились. Т'Чалла легко касался губами груди Волка, подцепляя языком соски, сжимал пальцы на его плечах, давя желание завыть от тоски грядущего расставания. Этот мужчина околдовал его, вливал в кровь безумие одним только видом мерцавших магией глаз. Жадный, голодный до ласки и близости, он приманил и приручил зверя в душе Т'Чаллы, который сейчас готов был бросить к его ногам не то, что королевство, а всю жизнь.  
Минуты бежали за минутами, дыхание снова смешалось, когда Т'Чалла потребовал поцелуй, а Волк с готовностью дал. После нескольких жадных объятий и голодных укусов, Т'Чалла почувствовал, что снова возбуждён. Внутри Волка было жарко и по-прежнему тесно, тёплое семя облекало собой гладкие стенки, и скользить было легко. Т'Чалла уже не торопился, входил медленно, проводя головкой поверху, и резкая дрожь в ответ подсказала ему, как двигаться правильно.  
Т'Чалла выпрямился на руках, опёрся на колени, а хватка бёдер Волка на пояснице была настолько крепкой, что позволяла двигаться над ним с ювелирной точностью. Т'Чалла неуверенно положил правую руку на грудь Волка, чуть не сгорая от контраста своей кожи на фоне белоснежной, а Волк сам помог ему. Направил руку, нажал на пальцы, позволяя зажать ими сосок, и резко подался навстречу, съезжая по члену до самого корня и оглушительно вскрикнув. Т'Чалла мгновенно распробовал эту ласку, такую неожиданную для него той ночью. Он продолжал вбиваться в податливое тело, одновременно дразня грудь Волка, чем заставлял терять разум в считанные минуты.  
В этот раз Волк выплеснулся ему на живот первым, и Т'Чалла тут же выскользнул из дрожавшего и всё подававшегося навстречу тела, расцепил его ноги и передвинулся чуть выше. Чёрный напряжённый член с бордовой головкой на молочно-белом животе казался... Т'Чалла не мог подобрать сравнения, настолько был возбуждён контрастом. Чёрное на белом, тёмно-красное на бледном румянце — они с Волком были настолько непохожи, что их соитие было почти сакральным. Т'Чалла придавил член к влажному животу и накрыл ладонью, скользя по семени, толкаясь в узкую щель, пока его собственная сперма не украсила длинными кляксами белую кожу.  
Волк измученно стонал, глядя немигающим взглядом в потолок, а пламя факелов отражалось в них дикой пляской. Т'Чалла прилёг рядом, повернул к себе лёгким касанием к подбородку и медленно, смакуя вкус его губ, будто сохранивших сладость и цвет вина, поцеловал.  
Он лежал на боку, обнимая Волка поперек груди, и словно отплывал, качался на волнах растекавшегося по телу удовольствия. Время совершенно замедлилось, будто давая им возможность побыть друг с другом дольше, и спустя короткий, но исцеляющий сон Т'Чалла очнулся от мягко разминавших его ягодицы пальцев. Посмотрев на настороженного Волка через плечо, Т'Чалла чуть кивнул, позволяя ему это, и полностью отдался толчкам крепкого члена внутрь себя.  
Они менялись, перетекая друг в друга, оставляя семя внутри и снаружи, и оно перемешивалось на их телах, терпко ощущалось в поцелуях, смешивалось с потом и маслом, которым они смазывали друг друга перед очередным актом, и за плотно закрытыми дверями и окнами сгущался запах жадного обладания.  
  
Т'Чалла открыл глаза, когда солнце оказалось напротив него, яркое и обжигающее даже поутру. Он мог не оборачиваться, точно зная, что остался один. Волк ушёл, чтобы не тревожить королевское достоинство пробуждением с обычным воином. Т'Чалла коротко вздохнул. Эта ночь ещё долго будет с ним, пусть и только в воспоминаниях. Он задремал до того, как дверь в покои распахнулась, впуская внутрь М'Баку, настолько большого, что он мог закрыть плечами не только палящее солнце, но и половину мира. Т'Чалла медленно открыл глаза и улыбнулся мужу, протянул руку, подзывая его к себе.  
М'Баку сел на край кровати, провёл тяжёлой ладонью по боку, собирая с него остатки масла, пота и семени. Т'Чалла наблюдал за этим, но ничего не говорил. М'Баку тоже был немногословен. С коротким рыком — единственным проявлением ревности, которое себе позволил — он склонился над Т'Чаллой и поцеловал его, жадно вылизав рот.  
— Запомни последним меня, — требовательно прошептал он в губы Т'Чаллы, едва оторвался от них, и тот улыбнулся, принимая это.  
  
Эту ночь не вспоминал вслух никто из них, и Т'Чалла был доволен этим. Но лишь однажды Т'Чалла положил ладонь жены на свою грудь, сжав её пальцы вокруг соска. М'Баку, чей член двигался в нём с требовательной силой, коротко зарычал, но не сказал ни слова. Лишь движения, короткие, отрывистые и очень глубокие, выдавали то, о чём он думал.  
Но М'Баку молчал, Накия с восторгом пробовала на муже новую ласку в каждую следующую ночь, и Т'Чалла гасил тихую ревность мужа долгими поцелуями и близостью, понимая, какой подарок преподнесла им Баст появлением Белого Волка.


End file.
